The present invention generally relates to intravascular devices for treating certain medical conditions and, more particularly, provides a method of forming intravascular devices and certain novel intravascular occlusion devices. The devices made in accordance with the invention are particularly well suited for delivery through a catheter or the like to a remote location in a patient""s vascular system or in analogous vessels within a patient""s body.
A wide variety of intravascular devices are used in various medical procedures. Certain intravascular devices, such as catheters and guidewires, are generally used simply to deliver fluids or other medical devices to specific locations within a patient""s body, such as a selective site within the vascular system. Other, frequently more complex, devices are used in treating specific conditions, such as devices used in removing vascular occlusions or for treating septal defects and the like.
In certain circumstances, it may be necessary to occlude a patient""s vessel, such as to stop blood flow through an artery to a tumor or other lesion. Presently, this is commonly accomplished simply by inserting, e.g. Ivalon particles, a trade name for vascular occlusion particles, and short sections of coil springs into a vessel at a desired location. These xe2x80x9cembolization agentsxe2x80x9d will eventually become lodged in the vessel, frequently floating downstream of the site at which they are released before blocking the vessel. In part due to the inability to precisely position the embolization agents, this procedure is often limited in its utility.
Detachable balloon catheters are also used to block patients"" vessels. When using such a catheter, an expandable balloon is carried on a distal end of a catheter. When the catheter is guided to the desired location, the balloon is filled with a fluid until it substantially fills the vessel and becomes lodged therein. Resins which will harden inside the balloon, such as an acrylonitrile, can be employed to permanently fix the size and shape of the balloon. The balloon can then be detached from the end of the catheter and left in place.
Such balloon embolizations are also prone to certain safety problems, though. For example, if the balloon is not filled enough, it will not be firmly fixed in the vessel and may drift downstream within the vessel to another location, much like the loose embolization agents noted above. In order to avoid this problem, physicians may overfill the balloons; it is not uncommon for balloons to rupture and release the resin into the patient""s bloodstream.
Mechanical embolization devices, filters and traps have been proposed in the past. Even if some of those devices have proven effective, they tend to be rather expensive and time-consuming to manufacture. For example, some intravascular blood filters suggested by others are formed of a plurality of specially-shaped legs which are adapted to fill the vessel and dig into the vessel walls. In making most such filters, the legs must be individually formed and then painstakingly attached to one another, frequently entirely by hands, to assemble the final filter. Not only does this take significant skilled manpower, and hence increase the costs of such devices, the fact that each item must be made by hand tends to make quality control more difficult. This same difficulty and expense of manufacturing is not limited to such filters, but is experienced in many other intravascular devices as well.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method for forming devices for deployment in a vessel in a patient""s body which is both economical and yields consistent, reproducible results. It would also be advantageous to provide a reliable embolization device which is both easy to deploy and can be accurately placed in a vessel.
The present invention provides a method for forming intravascular devices from a resilient metal fabric and medical devices which can be formed in accordance with this method. In the method of the invention, a metal fabric formed of a plurality of resilient strands is provided, with the wires being formed of a resilient material which can be heat treated to substantially set a desired shape. This fabric is then deformed to generally conform to a molding surface of a molding element and the fabric is heat treated in contact with the surface of the molding element at an elevated temperature. The time and temperature of the heat treatment is selected to substantially set the fabric in its deformed state. After the heat treatment, the fabric is removed from contact with the molding element and will substantially retain its shape in the deformed state. The fabric so treated defines an expanded state of a medical device which can be deployed through a catheter into a channel in a patient""s body.
In accordance with the method of the invention, a distal end of a catheter can be positioned in a channel in a patient""s body to position the distal end of the catheter adjacent a treatment site for treating a physiological condition. A medical device made in accordance with the process outlined above can be collapsed and inserted into the lumen of the catheter. The device is urged through the catheter and out the distal end, whereupon it will tend to return to its expanded state adjacent the treatment site.
Further embodiments of the present invention also provide specific medical devices which may be made in accordance with the present invention. Such devices of the invention are formed of a metal fabric and have an expanded configuration and a collapsed configuration. The devices are collapsed for deployment through a catheter and, upon exiting the distal end of the catheter in a patient""s channel, will resiliently substantially return to their expanded configuration. In accordance with a first of these embodiments, a generally elongate medical device has a generally tubular middle portion and a pair of expanded diameter portions, with one expanded diameter portion positioned at either end of the middle portion. In another embodiment, the medical device is generally bell-shaped, having an elongate body having a tapered first end and a larger second end, the second end presenting a fabric disc which will be oriented generally perpendicular to an axis of a channel when deployed therein.